There is known a technique relating to enhancement of the image quality of an image visually recognized through a Fresnel lens in which a plurality of protruding lens portions are concentrically, continuously formed. For example, PTL 1 to PTL 7 each describe a technique with which a light absorbing portion is provided on a rise surface of a Fresnel lens, thereby enhancing the image quality of an image visually recognized through the Fresnel lens. PTL 8 describes a technique with which a transmittance in the vicinity of an end portion in a width direction of a cycle is made smaller than a transmittance in the vicinity of a central portion in the width direction, thereby suppressing the generation of stripe flare light, although this is an example of a technique not relating to the Fresnel lens, but relating to a diffraction grating lens.